Dracos last days
by Emma654
Summary: draco and the trio are all friends draco is going out with cho chang.but is that really what Cho wants is to be going out with some 6thyear when she is in her 7th maybebut what about hermione what dose she want and where will it all go from here read.rrpl
1. Intro

CHAPTER 1 

DRACO MALFOY and CHO CHANG were roaming through the halls oncho's lastweek a hogwarts forever they had walked right past HARRY POTTER as he gave Malfoy a lookthat could have killed a small animal, but Malfoy just by past it and started to walk off to get Cho to her next class on time since

she had potions and he had DADA witch were on opposite sides of the school Malfoy gave her a quick kiss and ran as fast as he could to DADA. Now that the school was under Professor Megagan

there could be no lateness's allowed and he just made it to the class room as the bell rang "to day we are going to go over…" Malfoy stated to day dream about not having to come back

to hog warts next year that when professor Xon called on him to answer his question alls he could say was

"uh… im sorry professor what did you say I did not here you that well" "how can you tell if some one got bit by a ware wolf " " I am not sure sir" but HERMIONE Granger's hand shot up like a bullet

because this was third year work he just wanted to get back to his day dream . He had become friends with Harry Ron and Herminie so he didn't really care how good she was in DADA anymore, but Ron had a look of astonish meant on his face that he

gave up the chance to out shine Herminie. witch Draco was not paying no attention to anyone .  
"well most people would try to out shine her but she is a no it all but hey who cares" Draco thought next thing he know was that he was being shook awake by Harry, Ron and Herminie

he ran out of the class room to catch up with Cho . Cho was by the grate hall snogging Andrew duke a 7th year in hufflepuff….


	2. The Break Up

**Chapter two**

draco run right up to cho pulled her away from andrew "what the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked her sort of yellingshe looked as if she were trying to hold back tears "i...i dont want to be with you any more im srry draco your a year younger than me and i am going to be out of

hogwarts next year and i know... we both know that were going to want to go out with people our own age." draco looked at her for a mintue that felt like hours to cho then he fially said "yeah i guess your right but i wish you would have told me that before you went and snogged

someone else"draco walked away as fast as he cold when he ran into parvati who was carrying a dosen books he help her pick up the books and started off agian this time he ran into Hermione

and her latess boyfriend jimmy duanke a 6th year in ravenclaw darco was in tear hermione told jimmy to go to the greate hall she'd be there in a mintue. she sat down next to where malfoy

had sat down "well.. its over ...between me and cho" he said to not really anyone 'well you will find some one esle i mean your not the 13 year-old-boy you used to be your nicer than you ever have been" she said as she turned to look at him "well i guess your right" he said

with a sigh "im glad were friends now ...i cant belive i thought this would work out between me and cho thogh" he help her up and they went into the great hall together and seperated to go to two different

tables since crab and goyle were tranfered to a different school he sat with there new Quidditch captian they always figured out new game plans for their next match but malfoy didn't put his heart into it so he went back to his day dream but this time it was different because there was no Cho

* * *

its short but i like it 


	3. Heaven for both

there was a new face blurry but it was there he loved her but she seemed not to notice her only when she had needed some thing strange as

thought it seem she was not the purest but that made him like her all the more not sure if his caption had noticed for the last ten minutes he was not

paying atention to a word he was saying alls he knew was that the keepers where to stay closer to the higher ring but he dared not ask that he repeat

him self because he did not want a repeating of the last time he was not paying atention "oi,malfoy " he looked up to see a skinny boy with bright orange

hair starring at him with very hard concentration malfoy held back a laugh that he new was not meant to come out so he shook his head and the boy said

"what is up with cho she just sort of started to snog some random person i thought she was dating you?" the words riped threw him like a knife he

stood up said bye to his class mates and his team mates the orange kid still followed him right up to the showers asking him why he turned around

slowly trying to hold back tears and said in a really low voice "Cho and I are no longer dating" the kid looked shocked he had seen Draco and cho

around each other for the past two years non stop. Draco had enough of the kids talking and said "well I'm going in here i will see around some other

time bye" the kid looked stunned like he had been hit by the stupify curse seconds before Draco said something to him "Draco walked in to the

bathroom for prefects his friend had given him the password for that day when he heard someone humming oh what a pretty sound he was thinking to

himself when he went a round the corner to see Hermione

Hermione was completely bewildered that Cho would up and dump Draco after two year of seeing some one and being able to move on so quickly was so

random and not at all how she knew cho to be. Hermione had known Draco for a period of time where he had been an complete ass to her but know that they

got to know each other he wasn't really that bad of a person. as she was think about this she had this strange feeling some one was watching her so she

looked up to see who or what was staring her down she turned to see Draco standing next to the bathtub she got mesmerized by his eye they stood there

stareing at each other for a long while and then Draco spoke "care to join me" Hermione wasn't really kean on taking a bath with the boy but he he added with

bathing suits of course as he made to appear out of thin air she felt more relaxed when he said that last part so she went over to him grabbed the suit and

walked over to the dressing room to change into it but on her way back she locked the door so no one could get in she didn't want to be found in the bath with

Draco of all people.

Draco was using all his will power not to go up to Hermione and kiss her right then and there so instead he turned to the water and felt with his foot the temp of

the water e said to the room more than he said to Hermione "wow the water is pretty warm" Hermione not sure if she should reply went closer to Draco then she

slid her self in to the water Draco watched amazed at how pretty she was he slid him self in to he water next to her. she felt the water move as he got in but

didn't really see him she wasn't sure if it was really being next to him and him making every move saying that he wanted her it was just to hard to say in word

but his body language was telling her more than he wanted her to know and she was unaware of the fact that she was doing the same for Draco " so ..er i

mean are you and that dweeb still dating " Draco had asked the question Hermione was hoping boned hope that he would ask her in a small voice she said

"no we had an argue meant that would never end" she look as if she was about to cry so Draco put his arm around her it has felt so real to be holding her he

thought. "oh my god my wish it came true" Hermione thought as she snugged up to Draco it was heaven for both of them.


End file.
